Lobo u oveja
by dannraion
Summary: Le robaron su inocencia, su felicidad y su sonrisa, pero no sus ganas de crecer y ser fuerte... ¿Podrá Ryouko recuperar la linda sonrisa que solía adornar su rostro?


_Hola! Hago las siguientes menciones:_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí :).**

_Buena lectura!_

**

* * *

**

**Lobo u oveja**

_**Ultraje**_

Con lágrimas en los ojos la chica miraba a su alrededor. Le habían robado la inocencia, le perdieron el respeto, ya no sería más la chica alegre y feliz de antes. Todo cambió en el momento en que él la tocó. ¿Por qué él? Parecía tan bueno, era amable y servicial, hasta tierno. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Tenía solamente doce años, doce años de vida, de recuerdos y ahora se convertían en doce toneladas que la aplastaban hasta el fondo. No sabía qué hacer. Todas sus amigas la tacharon de mentirosa, nadie le creyó. Nadie confió en ella. Le dijeron que ella misma se lo había buscado, ¿Cómo?, solo eran amigos, nunca le dio a entender otra cosa.

Se cubrió el rostro con la manta, aún bañada en lágrimas. Suspiró por quinta vez, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida. Sabía que soñaría con eso nuevamente, pero necesitaba intentar descansar.

_Era viernes por la tarde. La escuela ya había terminado y todos salían estrepitosamente del instituto educativo. Una chica de largo cabello castaño claro, atado al final de esté, iba caminando muy alegre con un joven que se notaba era mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello blanco peinado extrañamente._

_-Oye Ryouko- la castaña giró a verlo con los ojitos brillantes- ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?_

_-C-Claro- contestó la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas._

_Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la heladería. Después de adquirir dos conos, uno de vainilla y otro de fresa, siguieron caminando._

_-Oye Shiro- comenzó por decir Ryouko. Se sentía tremendamente nerviosa- M-Muchas gracias- terminó por soltar en un suspiro._

_El joven de mirada rasgada volteó a ver a la chiquilla, le sonrió y notó el color que cubría su rostro. Un adorable rosa. Le puso la mano en la cabeza y le sonrió más grande._

_-De nada mi pequeña, por cierto- la castaña lamía su helado- Te llevaré a un lugar especial, ¿te parece?- preguntó cortésmente._

_La chica solo pudo asentir apresuradamente, ruborizándose de inmediato._

_Podía decirse que se cansó. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando y no llegaban a ningún lugar. Voleaba a ver hacia atrás y veía la ciudad desaparecer tras sus espaldas._

_-S-Shiro- tartamudeo- ¿A-A dónde vamos?- preguntó nerviosa._

_-A un lugar muy hermoso- sonrió de una manera extraña. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, algo no andaba bien._

_-Oye… c-creo que debo regresar a m-mi casa- sintió la mirada penetrante del albino._

_-No Ryouko- la tomó bruscamente de la mano para comenzar a caminar más aprisa._

_-P-Pero se hace tarde, q-quiero irme- sollozó infantilmente, y cómo no, apenas tenía doce añitos._

_-Te gustará- dijo con voz ronca. La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, definitivamente estaba perdida._

_Llegaron a una casucha que a leguas se notaba no era usada por nadie, era un lugar abandonado. El corazón de Ryouko comenzó a latir apresurado. No veía nada claramente pues sus ojos estaban cubiertos por lágrimas._

_-Serás mía- dijo acorralándola contra la pared. La besó a la fuerza. Ella quería salir, quería gritarle que se detuviera, pero no pudo. Su garganta se había cerrado. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir llorando, cosa que lo molestó._

_-Deja de lloriquear- le dio una cachetada._

_La castaña cerró los ojos llevándose la mano a la mejilla que había sido golpeada. Se mordió el labio y reprimió las ganas de llorar._

_-Buena chica- le besó el cuello mientras le desabotonaba la blusa del uniforme._

-N-No me toques- dijo con los ojos rojos e hinchados. De nuevo había despertado diciendo aquellas palabras. Odiaba soñar con él. Con lo que le hizo.

-Te odio- dijo cerrando los ojos- Te odio-.

Se revolcó varias veces en el colchón. Se sentía pésimo. Ahora todo era de un color oscuro y maquiavélico. Sus amigas le dieron la espalda, prefirieron creerle a él al chico que la había roto, porque ahora ella no era más que una pobre muñeca de papel ya bastante maltratada.

Tenía una semana sin ir a clases, y no pensaba regresar. Se cambiaría de escuela. Suspiró. Fue difícil pedirles el cambio a sus familiares, fue duro pero no imposible. No quiso decir nada, tuvo miedo que la volvieran a llamar mentirosa, por ello prefirió callar.

Pero el costo le estaba pasando factura, ya no aguantaba más ese sentimiento, esas ganas de gritarlo, de hacerlo pagar de alguna forma, porque ese animal no debía quedar impune.

La mirada de la niña había cambiado. Sus ojos ámbar ya no destellaban y su sonrisa se había quebrado. Ya no era feliz. Dudaba llegar a serlo nuevamente y todo por haber confiado en ese chico que parecía bueno.

Gruñó frustrada aventando la almohada contra la pared pero de un momento a otro tuvo la vista perdida en algún punto en el universo, fuera de su habitación, lejos de todo aquello.

Y ahí comprendió todo. Ella fue tonta y débil. Si hubiera sido más fuerte y supiera defenderse no habría pasado nada de eso.

-Voy a ser más fuerte- sollozó agachando la mirada. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Y dicho aquello una poderosa capa comenzó a formarse alrededor de su corazón. Una coraza que la mantendría a salvo de los insultos, burlas y quejas de los demás. Su escudo contra la debilidad, su última debilidad.

Nunca más volvería a sufrir, sería fuerte y más apta, y cuando estuviera lista, lucharía contra ese idiota que le había arrebatado su inocencia.

-Seré mejor- sonrió, pero sin ánimo, era un gesto hueco, vacío. Pero con esperanzas, eso sí.

Fueron esas ganas de ser mejor y más poderosa las que la motivaron a crecer.

Después del cambio de instituto se volvió distante y fría. Ya no más esa Ryouko alegre y feliz, ahora solo era una cascara rota y sin vida.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí una historia más de este anime. La verdad a mi me gustó mucho la adaptación de varios cuentos y la trama en sí, obviamente me hubiera gustado una continuación pero bueno..._

_Si no es mucha molestia xD... **Dejen sus reviews :)**_

_Será una historia larga, eso espero jeje..._

_Nos leemos luego..._

_Dann-fuera_


End file.
